dragonballherofandomcom-20200215-history
Time Breakers Saga
The Time Breakers Saga '''is known to be the 5th Saga in Dragon Ball Warriors. The plot concerns the arrival of a group of Saiyans from the future, also known as the Future Saiyans, to warn and help the Saiyan Warriors about a deadly group called the Time Breakers. Leaded by a demon couple, Miira and Towa, have come to gather DNA for their son Fu so he could become as strong as they could. But, will two Super Saiyan forces be able to stop this furious team? Plot The Future Saiyans/Hell's Mightiest Couple *Episodes 54-55 This Saga starts off 4 months after the incident in the '''Rebirth Saga, with Logan and Lloyd at their place. Lloyd get's unseemingly bored and asks Logan if he can go down to hang out with Aaron. Logan decides to use "Instant Transmission" to take them both to Capsule Corp. Lloyd and Aaron go outside and play, Meanwhile Anthony takes Logan into another room where the other Saiyans are patiently waiting for Logan's presence. They all have a meeting about Matt. They were unexpectedly played by Matt who was apart of a unknown organization called the Secret Society, who's goal was to open a portal connecting from the Otherworld and Hell with the help of the Dragon Balls. Anthony claims that they must stay vigilant for what else will come next and what to be expected if Matt ever returns. As they are talking, a huge rumble shakes the entire Capsule Corp. Facility. From the sky, appears a roundrocketr ship heading straight for Capsule Corp. Lloyd points out to Aaron that there is a spaceship about to crush him, until Aaron suddenly turns around and catches it with no trouble what so ever. The Saiyans come from the building and make their way to the front yard only to see a Capsule Corp. Time Machine. The ship opens and comes out a strange group of teenagers screaming they made it. Anthony takes this as a threat and decides to go after the one who looked like the strongest. Choking the life out of him, Anthony interrigates him and asks him questions. One of the unknown teen's notices that Logan is missing so he flies off and looks for him. The leader finally takes action and retaliates to Anthony. They both start fighting and the others witness an incredible battle taking place. Logan is approached by the young warrior and is knocked out trying to fight. Meanwhile, Anthony and the unknown warrior stop their fight and he finally talks. He states that his name is David Hoyter, and he's come with his friends Ross Summers, Isabelle Summers, Kiara Hall, Jamie Lin, and Malik Lin to warn and fight alongside the Saiyan Warriors about the upcoming enemy. This group of teenagers were known as the Future Saiyans. Just like Saiyan Warriors, they were the world's protectors in their timeline. David breaks the shocking news that Anthony is his ancestor! His believes that this is nonsense but soon in time David states he will realize that he is telling the truth. With all of the altercations aside, they get straight down to business. David starts giving them intel about the new foes arriving soon, they are known as the Time Breakers. Leaded by a demonic couple who's powers are beyond the ones of the recent foes they've encountered. The Time Breakers leader is the strongest, Miira. Alongside with his wife, Towa, they have a bunch of henchmen at their side as well. In the future, they have turned the entire world into a hellish battlefield, not caring about who they hurt and what get's in their way. David states that these ones might turn out as worse as the ones in their timeline. They're coming from the Realms of Hell to gather DNA from the strongest fighters in that timeline to export to their baby son, Fu, so he can lead this world into Hell. Now that they've found out what their goal was, The Saiyans come out of resting and decide to train for this soon to be epic battle. Intense Training Begins!/The Arrival *Episode 56 Both groups of saiyans decide to spar together and await the arrival of the Time Breakers. Anthony, Aaron, and David train at the rocky lands. Manny and Kiara train with Capsule Corp. Robots. Logan, Lloyd, Ross, and Izzy all train together at the Wasteland. Jamie, Malik, X, and May train together as well. A couple days go by of training and the group meets back at Capsule Corp. for a update on the Time Breakers. Kiara says that her Futuristic Mumbo Jumbo device states that the Time Breakers will arrive in a couple days at Satan City. The Saiyans are surpised and decide to train some more but kick it up a notch. They all train as Super Saiyans and go head on with each other! The day has come for the Time Breakers arrival and they all scatter around the city to ambush them when they arrive. 30 seconds went by and still no Time Breakers. Until, on the news the reporter says that a unknown spaceship has landed in Reef Coast. The closest ones to their location were Manny, Kiara, Jamie, and Malik. They all head down to the location and see the Time Breakers. The 4 Saiyans look as shocked as ever. Manny thinks that if he ends this all, Kiara will finally accept him. Manny turns Super Saiyan and charges at Miira. Manny is knocked out and goes flying into a building. Miira telekenetically picks up the camera from the Camera Man, he states their presence and what him and his organization are doing there. They demand for two tasks, Number 1 was to give them all of the resources they needed and Number 2 was to give them the fighter known as David Hoyter. Miira shows them exactly what they're capable of and extracts the T.V reporter's DNA sending it straight to Fu. They then get back in their ship and it dissapears in thin air The Risky Request/The Fate of the World *Episodes 57-59 David thinks he has no choice but to turn himself in to the Time Breakers, so he starts to fly off until Anthony stops him. Anthony isn't going to let that happen. They are going to stay and fight alongside each other. The Time Breakers landed in the in Wastelands and are patiently waiting for David to show up. Just a few moments later, the Saiyans arrive to their location. Words were shared and Anthony asks if they can all fight, they won't let David fight alone. Miira accepts the request and starts to emerge his million army of Bio-Androids. The battle begins with the Bio-Androids going after the Saiyans except for David because Mmira wanted the honors of fighting him. The rest hold their own as David and Miira share impactful blows to each other. Only half of the Bio-Androids were destroyed and there were half a million left. David is using all of his might to fight but it doesn't seem to be enough. He then transforms to a Super Saiyan! Things start to look a little better but not all the way. Everyone else starts to get their butts handed to by these little creatures and some start to get defeated. The only ones standing were Anthony, Logan, and Jamie. David ends up getting defeated and faints. The Bio-Androids get the upper hand due their incredible speed. Anthony is defeated, Logan starts to get pummeled to the ground. Jamie is getting beaten, but at that moment she screams in rage. Red aura flows around her, her power increasing by the minute. She has unlocked her True Potiental, The Blazing Force Technique! Much like that Kio-Ken, her speed is dramatically increased. She goes after Miira and Towa righ off the bat. Using all of her power, it is slowing draining with every attack she forces at the two. Jamie is defeated and their seems to be no hope left in the world. Unleash The Beast!/The Mighty Super Saiyan FX! *Episodes 60-62 At that moment, the rubble seems to start flying up towards the sky. Logan appears! He is badly injured although he has some strength left. Miira commands the Bio-Androids to kill all of his friends and torture them until their life force is gone. Logan is too weak to move and can't do anything. He can't let this happen, he screams in anger of not being strong enough. The battlefield shakes as rock towers begin to collapse, Miira wonders what this is. As the smoke clears, Logan is staring down Miira. He has a new transformation! The all mighty Super Saiyan FX has emerged. His hair now being blue instead gold, his power and speed is off the charts. Electricity swarms around him as he disspears in a flash and takes out all of the Bio-Androids in less than 5 seconds. He reappears back in his previous spot, staring down the monsters. There is no telling how much stronger he's grown. Miira and Towa are stunned by what they have witnessed. They finally decide to go after him. Towa is the first to fight Logan but is defeated by "Blazing Rush." 'All who was left was Miira and he grows angrier as he see's his wife get destroyed. He knows that he can't fight in this state, so he tries to retreat but Logan blows up his ship using '"Final Missle Attack". Miira screams and charges up to his maximum power. The two fighters were evenly matched and there was no telling how much damage they could. As they fight, Logan realizes the damage around the environment. He charges up and flies off to space. As the two fight in space, the rest of the team wakes up and wonder where he went. They sense his energy and Miira's in outter space! Meanwhile, they land pretty huge blows on each other. Both getting worn out, Miira fires a Ki-Wave at Logan. He tries to shield himself from the attack but it is way too strong. Logan get's caught in the wave and is floating in space unconsious. The rest of the Saiyans feel his energy suddenly dissapear and grow worried. They are about to fly up until Lloyd tells them not too. The question his decision, but he says to wait and they will see. Miira takes this as a opportunity to destroy Logan, so he charges up his '"Big Bang Crash" '''and throws it at Logan. At that moment, Logan opens his eyes and charges up to the max! Lloyd was right about Logan, consealing his energy was a smart idea. Logan throws his '"Big Bang Attack" 'at the attack to counter it, the result is a massive explosion. In the aftermath, Miira is nowhere to be found. Logan realizes that he has saved the world, so he flies back to Earth. But as he flies back, he senses a huge energy spike! It was Miira who was consealing his energy as well. He tell's Logan that during their fight, he stole some of his DNA and extracted it to Fu. His life force seems to be just about ready and he will rain hell over the galaxy. Logan is about to charge at him, but Miira dissapears and appears behind him and shoots a death beam at him. It pierces right through his shoulder, and Logan turns back to his base forms and falls down to Earth. Logan lands in Earth, badly injured and from the sky appears Miira. The Saiyans are too weak to fight so they can't do anything about it. Miira let's them know to thank Logan when they arrive in the Otherworld because from his DNA, Miira picked up a couple moves from Logan. One being '"Instant Transmission," 'that's how he was able to dodge the Big Bang Attack. The All-Out Kamehameha!/Restoring the Future *Episodes 62-64 After Miira's story, he says goodbye to the Saiyans. He put his hands in the Kamehameha position and charges up his attack. He fires it at Logan and he wakes up. Using his speed, he get's out of the way. Miira charges at Logan and surprisingly, Logan is able to fight with one hand. With Logan dodging his attacks, Miira grows frustrated and screams. He charges up to his maximum and begins to do his final attack called '"Hell," 'capable of destroying Logan and the Earth. Logan doesn't know what to do, he is too weak. Until he telepathically talks to the rest of his team and asks for their energy. Energy is extracted to Logan, and by the time Miira's attack was ready, so was Logan. "Alright, let's go," Logan says as he transforms back to a Super Saiyan FX. Miira fires his attack at Logan. He uses his '"Kamehameha" 'wave to counter it. It was managing to counter it, but it wasn't enough. Logan decides to for energy from the entire Universe! The galaxy's energy was extracted to Logan and his power was increased. Although still injured, he starts vision that his fellow friends are beside him firing a Kamehameha Wave as well. Logan screams and his Kamehameha Wave turns to a bloodshot red! His regular Kamehameha turned into a '"Limit-Break Kamehameha." 'He screams at Miira saying, "It's over!" Miira is defeated. Logan is about to faint but knows there is one thing left to do. He uses Instant Transmission to Hell, and stares at Fu in his tube filled with some type of liquid. Logan stares at him for a second and says, "Don't dream about being born." He charges up a Ki Wave and kills Fu. Transporting back to earth, he faints. Later that day, The Future Saiyans decide to head back to their timeline. Saying their goodbye's, a portal opens out of nowhere and coming out is Matt and Josh. Everyone is stunned by how much Matt has grown and strong he's gotten in a short matter of time. He seems to be back on their side and he tags along with the Future Saiyans as they return to the future. In the future, the Future Saiyans arrive back at Capusle Corp. They decide to bring down the Future Time Breakers once and for all. A few moments later, they hear a huge explosion. They fly off to the location and see the Time Breakers destroying buidlings. David flies towards Miira and kicks him to a building. Miira get's up and they share a few words. Then, the Future Saiyans all transform and fight the Time Breakers. The Future Time Breakers are now a joke to the Saiyans because they weren't as strong as the past ones. The Bio-Androids are defeated no sweat, and Miira and Towa were the only ones left. They seemed be just as strong as the past ones though, putting up a good fight. Towa is killed by David using '"Dragon Smash." 'Miira grows angry and defeats everyone. He steps on Ross, and charges up a Ki-Blast at his head. Matt comes to the rescue and kicks Miira to the building. Matt extracts some of his Super Saiyan powers to Ross, and he transforms to a Super Saiyan FX! But, his hair seems to be red instead of blue like Logan. He defeats Towa and goes back to his base form, not knowing if he can transform back to a Super Saiyan FX. In Miira's dying moments, he presses his Time Breakers symbol on his chest to awaken his Ultimate Bio-Android. The Saiyans fly quickly to the Time Breakers base. A huge explosion comes out of nowehere and emerges is the Ultimate Bio-Android known as Cell-X. Not anything like Cell, beling skinny and quick, this Cell is more of an bug type of Cell. Having more legs, and being fat, he is monster. The Saiyans transform to Super Saiyans and charge at him. They hit him with everything they have but it doesn't seem to work. Every Saiyan is defeated but David. David stands tall with his golden aura swirling around him. he devoted his life to protecting the future at all costs, and he lives up to that promise till this day. He charges up to his maximum power and baits Cell-X with harsh words. Cell takes the bait and fires a bunch of ki blasts at David. David uses a afterimage and his afterimage is destroyed. David now distracted gets shot by a beam and has severe injuries. Cell X shoots a beam at David, but before it can reach someone knocks it away. Cell goes crazy and shoots everywhere until he notices Daivd. Cell charges but is stopped by Matt. Matt and David team up. They create a set up, and Cell shoots a beam at Matt from the air. Matt fire a Kamehameha to distrcat is. David charges up his '"True Kamehameha" '''and fires it at Cell-X saying, "I'll end this once and for all you monster! Die!". Cell is destroyed and his Time Breakers symbol appears on the floor. David takes a good look at it and crushes it. Later that day, Matt asks if he can use their Time Machine to go back to his time. They say yes and they thank Matt for everything. Matt gives Ross some of his gi and is about to head off. Ross starts crying and gives Matt and big hug. Matt finally heads back to his timeline and the Saiyans decide to restore everything to the way it was. This ends the Time Breakers Saga. Characters Major Characters *Anthony *Aaron *Logan *Lloyd *Manny *X *May *David *Ross *Izzy *Kiara *Jamie *Malik *Miira *Towa *Fu *Tyra *Bio-Androids *Future Miira *Future Towa *Future Bio-Androids *Matthew Battles Featured *Anthony (Base) vs. David (Base) *Anthony (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Aaron (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. David (Base/Super Saiyan) (Training) *Logan (Base/Super Saiyan), Lloyd (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Ross (Base/Super Saiyan), Izzy (Base/Super Saiyan) (Training) *Manny (Base/Super Saiyan), Kiara (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Capusle Corp. Robots *X, May (Super Saiyan) vs. Jamie, Malik *Anthony (Super Saiyan), Aaron (Super Saiyan), Logan (Super Saiyan), Lloyd (Super Saiyan), Manny (Super Saiyan), X, May (Super Saiyan), Ross (Super Saiyan), Izzy (Super Saiyan), Kiara (Super Saiyan), Jamie, Malik vs. Bio-Android Army *David (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Miira *Jamie (Blazing Force Technique) vs. Miira and Towa *Logan (Super Saiyan FX) vs. Miira and Towa *Logan (Super Saiyan FX) vs. Miira (Full-Power) *David (Super Saiyan), Ross (Super Saiyan), Izzy (Super Saiyan), Kiara (Super Saiyan), Jamie (Blazing Force Technique), Malik, Matt (Super Saiyan) vs. Future Time Breakers *David (Super Saiyan) vs. Future Towa *Ross (Super Saiyan FX) vs. Future Miira *David (Super Saiyan), Ross (Super Saiyan), Izzy (Super Saiyan), Kiara (Super Saiyan), Jamie (Blazing Force Technique), Malik vs Cell-X List of Episodes #The Future Saiyans #The Time Breakers #The Intense Training, Arrival of the Time Breakers #The Request #The Fierce Battle Begins!, Time Breakers vs. The Saiyans! #Unlockable Power, The Blazing Force Technique #Unleash the Beast!, Super Saiyan FX #Evenly Matched #All Out Kamehameha!, Back to the Future #Restoring Balance, The Ultimate Bio-Android #Cell-X, Thank you Saiyan Warriors!